This research training program is designed to enable NIH grant recipients of the Oregon Health Sciences University (OHSU) to continue to extend the geographic base of research and training efforts to Mexico and Chile, countries in which the dynamics of population growth negatively impacts public health, the environment and economic progress. This program includes pre-doctoral and sabbatical training opportunities in reproductive sciences. Because of the proximity of Mexico to the United States and the substantial length of the common border, problems in this neighboring country influence not only United States border towns but also general patterns of immigration into the U.S. and the politics of American entitlement programs. The advent of the North American Free Trade Agreement (NAFTA) agreement in 1994 and severe economic programs in Mexico makes this program particularly appropriate. A training interaction with Mexico is especially timely now since training opportunities for Mexican nationals are severely limited due to the devaluation of the peso against the dollar to nearly the lowest level on record, and on a political situations that closed the doors of the National University, UNAM, for nearly one year. Likewise, due to the fall of a military dictatorship, Chile is enjoying a period of economic and political stability. Chile offers a unique opportunity due to the significant level of training of its scientists and the recent indication of the Chilean federal government's commitment to science and infrastructure development. We have received letters of cooperation from Mexican and Chilean institutions and will continue to have access to trainees selected from over 300 hospitals and 200 research institutions. The proposed program dove-tails with existing expertise, funding, and the presence of proven mentors and a working program in the area of reproductive sciences. Our previous funding period was extremely productive and consistent with the goal of the program.